how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kinderkram
Kinderkram ist die sechste Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 25.10.2010 in den USA und am 21.09.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt Inhalt Marshall und Lily besuchen ihre Freunde Claudia und Stuart, die gerade damit zu kämpfen haben, einen Namen für ihr neugeborenes Baby auszusuchen. Marshall und Lily beginnen, sich selbst Babynamen zu überlegen. Marshall bringt Jungennamen zur Sprache, die Lily aufgrund ihrer negativen Erfahrungen mit den Jungen aus ihrer Kindergartengruppe ablehnt, während Lily Mädchennamen nennt, die Marshall ablehnt, aufgrund seiner Erinnerungen an ein Mädchen aus seiner Schule und eine Stripperin. Marshall hat Angst davor, vielleicht eine Tochter groß ziehen zu wollen, da er sich ausmalt, dass sie einmal als Stripperin endet und Barney (der eine Schönheitsoperation hatte machen lassen) heiraten will. Er redet mit seinem Vater, der, da er nur Söhne gezeugt hatte, Marshall Tipps gibt, wie man einen Jungen zeugen kann. Marshall weiß jedoch nicht, dass Lily gerade dasselbe tut, um herauszufinden, wie man ein Mädchen zeugt, Als sie herausfinden, was der Andere tut, entscheiden sie, dass sie sich lächerlich verhalten haben, da sie keinen Einfluss über das Geschlecht ihres Babys haben werden. Sie entscheiden, dem Baby einen neutralen Namen, Jamie, zu geben. Jedoch lehnt Lily ihn wieder ab, als ein Junge namens Jamie in ihrer Kindergartenklassthumb|left|400pxe Chaos baut. Inzwischen enthüllt Becky, Robins neue, aufgedrehte Co-Moderatorin, dass sie mit Ted ausgeht. Robin konfrontiert Ted, darüber, dass er mit einer Frau ausgeht, die wie ein kleines Mädchen redet, während Ted, Marshall und Barney meinen, dass Frauen Babysprache verwenden, damit sich Männer männlicher fühlen und das Gefühl haben, gebraucht zu werden. Robin sagt, dass Frauen nie mit einem Mann schlafen würden, der wie ein kleiner Junge redet und Barney sieht darin eine Herausforderung. Er hat vor, eine Frau aufzureißen, indem er wie ein kleiner Junge redet. Während Barney bei seinem Versuch scheitert, findet Robin heraus, dass Ted sich von hilfbedürftigen Frauen angezogen fühlt und Robins eigene Unabhängigkeit in ihrer Beziehung unangenehm fand. Robin geht zu Barney und fragt ihn, ob er je das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn brauchen würde. Barney macht ihr ein Kompliment über ihre Unabhängigkeit und Stärke. Robin ist ihm dankbar und fragt, ihn, was das für eine "verrückte Frau" in seinem Appartment ist. Barney enthüllt, dass er sich am Abend zuvor hatte gehen lassen und in der Bar ein Eis gegessen hatte. Als dann eine Frau vorbei kam und ihn fragte, ob sie etwas davon abhaben könnte, antwortete er in einer kindischen Art. Die Frau sagte ihm, sie wolle ihm beibringen, zu teilthumb|400pxen und sagte "Wer ist deine Mommy?". Sie landete schließlich in Barneys Wohnung und Barney bittet Robin, die Frau zu verjagen, da sie ihm Angst macht. Am Ende der Episode sind Ted und Becky im Park. Als Becky eine Eiswaffel isst, beugt sich Ted runter, um ihr die Schuhe zu binden. Als er sieht, dass ein Vater in seiner Nähe dasselbe mit seiner Tochter macht, verlässt er Becky. Zitate Fehler *In Flashbacks zu der Beziehung von Ted und Robin (Staffel 2) hat Robin die gleiche Frisur wie in Staffel 6 (wellig mit Stufen). In Staffel 2 trug Robin ihre Haare jedoch glatt und ohne Stufen. Gaststars *Laura Bell Bundy als Becky *Matt Boren als Stuart *Virginia Williams als Claudia *Bill Faggerbakke als Marvin Eriksen Sr. *Suzie Plakson als Judy Eriksen *Emily Wilson als Marshalls Tochter Musik *Die Titelmusik von Psycho wird gespielt, als Lily von einem Jungen ins Knie gestochen wird. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt ist die Szene, in der Lily einen lilafarbenen Handabdruck auf ihrem Shirt hat, ebenfalls zu sehen. *Barney nimmt eine Herausforderung an. *Becky tauchte schon in der Folge Jeder gegen jeden auf. *Claudia und Stuart tauchten schon in den Folgen Hochzeitsgast plus eins, Traum und Wirklichkeit, Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge und Pikante Partys auf. *Die Gruppe gibt zu, sich nie Robins Show anzusehen. *Marshall will Söhne und Lily Töchter haben, dies tauchte schon in der Folge Spurensicherung auf. *Marshall demonstriert seinen großen Respekt vor Übernatürlichem. *Dass Lilys Anatomie nicht dafür geschaffen ist, Eriksen-Babys zu gebären, tauchte schon in den Folgen Wohltaten und Untaten, Der Kein-Vatertag, Heimvorteil und Jenkins auf. Anspielungen *Das Lied, das Marshall und seine Freunde singen, ist an das Lied "End of the Road" von Boyz II Men angelehnt. *Marshalls Jungennamen stammen unter anderem von den Basketballspielern Shaquille O'Neil, LeBron James, Hakeem Abdul Olajuwon und Dikembe Mutombo. *Marshall erwähnt Zwillingsmädchen, die gemeinsam reden, ähnlich wie im Film The Shining. *Auf das Video "Jeremy" von ''Pearl Jam ''wird in der Szene mit Lilys Kindergartenkind angespielt. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6